The One That Got Away
by ilovejamesmaslowxo
Summary: James and you are more in love than ever. He suddenly leaves unexpectedly for a year. Will you and James ever rekindle your relationship? I'm so bad at summaries. This is my second story and it's kind of corny lol! Please read and review!


"There, perfect" you say as you finish lighting the last candle. You set up a really romantic dinner for your boyfriend, James. You both haven't been seeing a lot of each other; with him at the studio and touring with the boys and you just going to work. James really hasn't been acting himself lately and this started to worry you. You hear the door open and smile as you walk towards it. You see James walking in and putting his stuff down with a grunt. "Hey babe" you say as you head towards him. He cracks a smile and kisses you sweetly. "Hey, how was your day?" he asked. "Well, it's better now that you're here. I made you some dinner" you say with enthusiasm. His smile fades and turns into a frown. "I already had dinner with the boys before and I'm really exhausted sweetie. I'm sorry" he said. "It's…okay. Go on up to bed" you say a little upset. "Thanks babe. I'm sorry" he said pulling you in for a hug. You nod and he heads upstairs. You walk back into the living room and sit down at the counter. You blow all the candles out and sigh. Every singe time you had something planned for him, he would always make an excuse and never bother to spend time with you. You eat dinner by yourself and put the food you made for James into the fridge. You walk upstairs and see him sleeping peacefully. You can't help but smile because of the way his nose flared when he breathed in and out. Maybe he really was exhausted and everything he ever said to you was true. You were probably being delusional you thought. You get ready for bed and crawl in carefully next to James and fall asleep.

You knew something was wrong because you could barely sleep. You sat up and looked at the clock and saw that it read, '2:45 am'. Your eyes shift down at your bed and you see James isn't there. You peeked over into the bathroom and saw that he wasn't in there either. You got up out of bed and walked downstairs to see if he was there. Up ahead, you see a light dimly lit and a figure sitting at the counter. You walk closer and sigh. James was sitting at the counter playing with his car keys. He looked like he was lost in a trance of something. "Babe, what are you doing?" James looks up at you but then looks back down at his keys. You sit down at the counter and fold your arms. James has been crying because you can see his dried tears on his cheek. "James, what's going on?" you say in a stern voice. James looked up at you once again and just shook his head. "You wouldn't understand" he said playing with his keys again. You wanted to cry because your nerves were getting the best of you. "James, baby, please. Tell me what's going on. I'm here to help" you say sincerely. He shook his head, "You can't because it's about you" he says. Your heart almost stops and you swallow nervously. "It's…about…me?" you repeat again. James nods but then shakes his head and then puts his palms to his face. "I need to go back to La Jolla" he says. You were confused. He wanted to go to La Jolla but the problem was about you? "James, you're not making any sense" you say. James got up off the chair. "[Y/N], I need to go back to La Jolla for a little while. This town is changing me and I want to go back to my home again" he said. You felt sorry for him because you never knew that he felt this way. "What about us?" you say with tears starting to roll down your cheeks. He frowns and looks up at you. "Come with me" he says. "Come with you? To La Jolla? James, I can't leave L.A. I have a house, a job and a million responsibilities here. James, please just stay" you plead to him. James picks up his car keys and stuffs them in his pocket. "My things are already in the car" he said. "Wait, so you were just going to leave with out even consulting me?" you say, raising your voice just a bit. "We're discussing it now" he said. You cry even more. "James, it's either me or La Jolla. You need to take your pick" you say. You didn't want to be harsh but this was serious. James came closer to you and picked up your chin. "I'm sorry. I have to go babe. This is something I really need to do. I love you" he says and kissed your forehead. He turns on his heel and heads to the car. You run after him but stopped yourself. You realized that you wanted him to chase you. If he loved you so much, why was he making the mistake of leaving? You watch as you see him pull out of the driveway and drive down the road. You slip down against the wall and just cry wondering if James would ever come back.

**One Year Later**

You're cordially invited to celebrate the marriage of Kendall Francis Schmidt and Katelyn Marie Tarver on the seventh of April at four o'clock in the evening.

You read the invitation over again and smiled. You were very happy for Kendall and Katelyn and today was the day they were finally going to be married. You and Katelyn were good friends as well as you and Kendall. You walked up into your room and open your closet to find your new red gown. You picked up the strapless gown and set it on the bed. You looked up at the closet and saw the heels you wanted to wear were high up on a shelf. You stood on your tippy toes and tried to take the box off the shelf. You accidentally dropped the box and a piece of crumpled up paper rolled off onto the floor. Your eyebrows furrowed as you picked it up and opened it. Your heart stops and tears begin to form. On the top of the paper it says, ' To [Y/N]' and under it were lyrics to a song called 'Worldwide' James apparently wrote. There were some scribbles on the paper as well as eraser shavings. You read the lyrics and start to sob. You began to reminisce about James. After that day he left, you were in denial for about a week. Everyday you thought he would come home but he never did and you never even kept in touch with him. James never mentioned that song to you before and it upset you because the song was beautiful. You were afraid you were going to see him at the wedding, which made your heart pound with anticipation. You folded the note and stuffed it into your purse. You decided to get dressed to get your mind off things. You put on your makeup and curled your hair a bit just to give it some bounce. You slipped on the red gown and heels and looked in the mirror one last time. Suddenly, you heard your doorbell ring. Who the hell could that be? You walked downstairs and opened the door to see Logan standing there in his tux. "Logan, what are you doing here?" you ask with a smile. "[Y/N], I don't think you should be going to this wedding" he says as he invites himself in. You close the door and turn towards him. "Of course I'm going to the wedding! Kendall and Katelyn are my best friends. What's the matter with you?" He looks down at the ground and rocks back and forth. "James is supposed to be there" Logan said. I shook my head, " I don't care Logan. He left me a year ago and I'm not going to start anything with him. I'm there for Kendall and Katelyn not him. I'll be fine" you say. "I just don't want you to be upset if he brings another date along" he says. You almost choke on your own spit. You really couldn't see James with anyone but you. "Wait, he has a girlfriend…" you say like you don't want to believe it. Logan shrugs, "I'm not sure. I'm just saying if he does, I don't want you to be upset because you're my friend and I hate seeing you sad" he said. You smile, "Logan, you're so sweet" you say and hug him tight. "Well, you still up for going? I can drive you there if you would like" he said. You smile, "Sure, that would be great". You and Logan both get into the car and drive over to the wedding. Logan helps you out of the car and you both walk into the beautiful church they were having it in. You both find a spot next to Carlos and sit. Looking around, you saw no sight of James. The church starts to fill up and everyone sits down. The music started to play and everyone stands up. Katelyn starts walking in with her dad's arm intertwined with hers. She looks at you and smiles and you give her thumbs up. She stands up next to Kendall and they both looking into each other's eyes smiling. You've always dreamt about the day you and James would get married and look at each other exactly like that. You shake the memories from your mind and focus on Kendall and Katelyn. After their vows, the priest spoke again. "Kendall, do you take Katelyn to be your lawfully wedded wife?" "I do" Kendall said with smile. "And do you Katelyn, take Kendall to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked. "I do" she said. "And by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Kendall, you may kiss your bride" the priest said. You smile as Kendall leans in and kisses her. Everyone cheers and claps and soon the ceremony ends. You were really surprised you didn't see James there. You were sort of a little disappointed but you needed to stay strong and not think about him. "Hey [Y/N}, let's head over to the reception" Logan said. Everyone got into their cars and headed over to the reception that was held at this really cute hotel just down by the beach. You met up with Carlos and his girlfriend and you all walk inside. Katelyn and Kendall were already sitting at their own table and you found our own name cards and sat down at the assigned tables you were given. "Have you seen James yet?" Carlos asked. You shake your head, "No. I didn't see him at the wedding" you reply. "Really? He was standing in the back. He should be here any minute though. Good luck" Carlos said and turned away starting to talk to Logan. Your stomach got into a huge knot and you almost felt the need to throw up. "I'll be right back I need some air" you say as you excuse yourself from the table. "[Y/N]" you hear a familiar voice call your name. You turn around and that's when you see him. His brown hair shorter than it used to be and in his face. His hazel eyes sparkling with delight as he saw you from across the room. He was dressed in a nice tuxedo and black shoes. He looked good and this killed you. He walks up to you with a half smile. "Hi" he says a little awkwardly. You look down at the table nervously and play with your hands. "Hi" you say back. There was a bit of an awkward silence until James finally spoke, "Can we talk…somewhere else?" he said. You looked and saw that everyone at the table was staring at the both of you. "That's a good idea" you say. You follow James to the other side of the room by the present's table. "You look amazing" James said as he admired you. "Thank you. So do you" you say. He smiles but it fades into a serious face. "How have you been?" he asked. You shrug, "I guess alright. What about you?" "I miss you" he says. You felt like running into his arms right then and there but you stopped yourself. "You do?" you ask. He nods, "I feel like such a douche for leaving you that night" he said. Why was this all happening now? "James, you should feel like a douche. Besides, you probably have some beautiful model girlfriend right now and you're enjoying your fame and life with her" you say as you start to walk away. James pulled your arm back and sighed, "[Y/N], that's not true at all. I don't have a girlfriend. You're the only girl I've been thinking about for this past year. I should have never left because you're the most important thing in the world to me" he said. You smiled a bit at how affectionate he was being. "James, I-" James stuck his finger on your lips before you could say anything else. "I love you. I still have and I always will" he said. You almost fainted. James loved you…still? He looked at you intently and smiled. You could tell he was telling the truth and you sighed. "James, I just don't know what to say. I mean, you leave me for a year and now you come back and you think everything is going to be okay between us?" you say folding your arms. James closed his eyes for a moment and then flashed them up to you. "I just really want you back and I'll do anything for you to be mine again" he said. That really hit you hard. Fuck, you still loved him more than ever and would give anything just to be at home cuddling up next to him again but you wanted him to learn a lesson. "Well you can try all you want but I don't want this James" you say and walk back to your seat. James stood there like he was frozen. You watch as he sits down in his assigned seat and plays with the fork on the table. They began to serve the food and everyone ate. Soon it was time for the dancing to starts, "Okay, it's now time for the bride and grooms first dance" the DJ said. He put on some soft music and Kendall and Katelyn swayed with it. You peek over at James and see him give you a half smile. You look down and become a little nervous. "All the other couples are now invited to join them on the dance floor" the DJ said as he came on the mic again. You look over at James' table and see he isn't there. You look around until you feel someone tap your shoulder. You look up and see James holding out his hand. "Please, just one dance and I won't bother you again" he said. You stare at him and just think about it for a moment. "Fine" you say to him. You take his hand and you could feel the electricity shoot throughout your body. He brings you to the dance floor and he holds you close. You feel the safest you've ever been in his arms. "Babe, I really am sorry" he said. "James, please just tell me why you left again?" you say as he puts your hair behind your ear. "To be honest, I just felt like I was changing. Los Angeles makes people change sometimes. I felt like I was losing touch with my roots. I wasn't talking to my family for a while because I was so busy and I was starting to not talk to you and I didn't want that to happen or for you to get hurt. You have no idea what it felt like to tell you I had to go. It killed me and I was just so set on going home that I had no choice but to choose between the two things I care about most in this world. I truly love you and even if you don't love me anymore, I just really want you to know it" he said. You start to tear because he was just so sweet to you. You play with his hair for a little bit and you smile. "James, I love you too and losing you hurt me in ways I can't even describe. I want you back more than anything" you say. A little tear escapes James' eyes. He leans in and kissed you passionately. Butterflies fill your stomach. You haven't been kissed in a year and it felt good. You smile as you both lean back. "You seriously have NO idea how long I've been waiting to do that" he said. You smiled and pulled him in for a hug. God, it felt so good to be in his arms again. You and James both finish up dancing and sit back down at the table together this time. James wouldn't let go of your hand, which made you smile. "You guys together again?" Logan whispered into your ear. You smiled, "Yes". He smiled happily, "Good, I'm glad" he said with a wink. Suddenly, you remembered something. "James" you say as you open your purse. "What's up babe?" he said. You take out the song and hand it to him. "I found this in the closet. Why was it in there? James, that song is beautiful" you say. He read it over once and smiled at you. "I-I don't know. It was supposed to be a present but I didn't think it was any good" he said. You take James' hand and hold it. "James, I love it.. It's absolutely beautiful. You wrote it for me?" you ask innocently. He nods, "Of course" he said. You smile and kiss him deeply.

You and James both enjoy the wedding together. Drinking, dancing, talking and having fun. James agrees to move back home with you and you are really excited about this. "Bye Kendall! Bye Katelyn" you say as the wedding ended. "Aw bye girl. I'm glad to see you happy again" she said hugging you and Kendall kissing your cheek. You smile wide, "Thanks. So am I". "[Y/N], you need a ride home?" Logan asks. You shake your head no. "No thanks Logie. I've got her" James said smiling and holding you close. Logan smiles and waves goodbye. You both say goodnight to Carlos and James helps you to the car. "Babe, you look beautiful tonight" James says. You blush as he pulls out of the parking lot. "Are you just saying that so you can get in my pants tonight?" you ask jokingly. He laughs, "Maybe. Is it working?" he said. "We'll see" James laughs and holds your hand as he drives home. You finally arrive and James parks in the driveway. "Well, here we are" he says. You turn towards him. "Aren't you coming inside?" you say deviously. James smiles and shuts the car off. You both get out and you lead James up to the house. "Can I just say your ass looks really nice in that dress?" James said pinching your butt. You squeal and turn around. "Well thank you" you say with a laugh. You turn the key and open the door. Before you could even take the key out, James picks you up and leans you against the wall. "I can't wait any longer babe. I need you now" he said. He closed the door and his lips crashed down against yours. Fuck, you loved when James needed you like this. The lust in his eyes made you thirst for him. You wrap your arms around his neck and open your mouth and let James' tongue explore. James carries you upstairs, hitting a few walls on the way; James finally lays you down onto the bed and hovers over you. "You're beautiful" he says stroking you cheek gently. You smile and kiss him passionately. You begin to unbutton his jacket and throw it to the side along with his undershirt and pants. James unzips your dress and you slip out of it. He cocks his head to the side and begins to suck on your neck leaving purple colored bruises. "Now everyone will know you're mine" he whispered. You groan as James licks his lips and kisses you again. He begins to play with the waistband of your panties and you moan. You arch your back as James kisses down your chest and unclasps your bra. James moved his hand down to your inner thigh and you groaned slightly. You missed the feel of his warm and sensual touch on your fragile body. "James" you whimpered into his ear._ You could feel him through his shorts and run your finger along the waistband of his briefs._ _He lets out a slight groan in your ear and he begins to kiss you very gently._ _He took off your underwear, and you continued to take off his__._ I _positioned myself and he gently entered me__._ I _let out a slight moan and he whispered into my ear. "I love you" he said with a smile. _

_Soon you both were cuddled up next to each other on the bed embracing each other's company. "I missed that so much" he says breathing heavily. You smile, "James, I'm so happy you're back". He runs his fingers through your hair and just looks at you. "You are so beautiful [Y/N]. I'm so in love with you it's crazy" he said. You blush because you really never thought anyone could ever love you the way James says he does. "James, I love you too…. more than ever" you say and kiss him gently. You both close your eyes and James scoots closer to you so both of your bare bodies are touching. You fall asleep to the gentle heartbeat of your lover, your boyfriend, your best friend, your…. everything._


End file.
